It is common practice in the sport of hunting large game animals to retrieve and transport harvested game using off-road vehicles, sport utility vehicles (SUV's), all-terrain vehicles (ATV's) and farm utility vehicles (UTV's). Many species of large game animals can easily weigh more than 200 pounds and it can be very difficult for a hunter to elevate an animal for loading into or onto a vehicle. In most instances this requires lifting the body of the animal 36 to 40 inches off the ground, and in many situations this is accomplished by a lone hunter.
What is needed is a portable game lifting apparatus that is compact and lightweight so that it can be conveniently transported and used by a single person.